In the electronic information age, people may share, access, and disseminate high volumes of information. The ease with which information may be disseminated electronically is empowering. At the same time, the workforce has become increasingly mobile, and the ubiquity of high-speed Internet access, smart mobile devices, and portable storage means that “the office” may be anywhere. As a consequence, it has become more difficult than ever for organizations to prevent the loss of sensitive data. Organizations are, therefore, increasingly looking to data-loss prevention (“DLP”) solutions to protect their sensitive data.
Traditional DLP systems may employ a variety of heuristics and/or formulas and intercept data at a variety of points in a computing system in the effort to detect and regulate the flow and access of sensitive data. Unfortunately, some approaches may be computationally intensive, potentially consuming valuable computing resources and/or adding latency to the end-user experience. Furthermore, various approaches may yield an unacceptable rate of false positives or false negatives. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for additional and improved systems and methods for classifying documents for data loss prevention.